


Objetos embrujados

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble escrito para Alma, sobre Draco y un inconveniente con ciertos objetos muggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Objetos embrujados

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Almarosans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Almarosans).



Harry tenía el turno en la recepción de la oficina de objetos embrujados y malditos en el Departamento de Objetos Mágicos ese sábado. Por lo general, los fines de semana por la mañana eran días muertos. No había mucho que ver, sobre todo porque los objetos más peligrosos ya habían sido confiscados tras la guerra y los que quedaban estaban bajo el resguardo cuidadoso de las familias que los poseían. Harry estaba seguro que algunas familias de sangre pura conservaban objetos de tortura, pero era imposible probarlo y, dado que no los utilizaban, de momento el mundo mágico estaba seguro.

 

No por estar seguro de momento quería decir que eventualmente no tuvieran un par de emergencias. Y en cuanto Harry vio a Draco Malfoy entrar con un paquete oscuro y encaminarse hacia la recepción con paso apresurado, Harry supo que lo que estaba por venir sería grande.

 

En cuanto Malfoy estuvo frente al escritorio, Harry se levantó para recibirlo, ojeando con precaución el paquete sospechoso. Malfoy frunció el ceño en cuanto vio quién lo atendería y apretó aquello contra su pecho, como evaluando qué tantas posibilidades cabían de darse la vuelta y esperar a otro auror. Entonces, Harry dibujó una sonrisa, apenas visible pero ahí, y lo saludó con cordialidad.

 

—Buen día, Malfoy, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

 

Malfoy recargó su peso del lado izquierdo y lo observó detenidamente, buscando segundas intenciones detrás del comportamiento civilizado de Potter. Aparentemente no encontró nada, pues dio un suspiro. Entonces se inclinó más hacia el escritorio y acercó su boca al oído de Potter en un movimiento que embriagó su nariz de un delicioso aroma. Eso hasta que escuchó sus palabras.

 

—Creo que he encontrado algo realmente malo —susurró.

 

Draco se retiró, dejando a Harry con los ojos abiertos y preocupados. Frunció el ceño y preparó la varita, asintiendo.

 

—Muéstrame.

 

Draco abrió el paquete con cuidado. El corazón de Harry saltó.

—Encontré esto en la mansión. Jamás había visto algo así —explicó Draco apresuradamente—. Es terrible… ¿lo puedes ver? —preguntó con desesperación.

 

—Draco…

 

—¡No se mueven!

 

—Draco…

 

—¡Y ni siquiera hablan!

 

—Eh… Draco…

 

—No sé qué clase de mente retorcida ingeniaría una maldición así pero es realmente perturbador, ¿para qué querría alguien…? En verdad no me enorgullezco de las mentes malévolas de algunos de mis ancestros —terminó, agitando la cabeza para dar más énfasis—. ¿Puedes hacer algo para deshacernos de esta abominación?

 

Esta vez Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisa más amplia.

 

—Draco, estas son sólo fotos muggles —explicó con paciencia.

 

Draco alzó las cejas, luego las frunció.

 

—Ah —dijo—. Bueno, de cualquier manera puedes quedártelas —agregó rápidamente, antes de dar un par de pasos atrás.

 

—Hey —llamó Harry—, no puedo hacer eso… Draco, estas son fotos de tu familia —le explicó con la voz más suave que pudo, mientras examinaba el paquete de fotos.

 

Draco se acercó un paso más.

 

—Eso no puede ser, mi familia siempre ha sido de sangres puras, ¿por qué alguien iba a tener fotos…?

 

Entonces calló, cuando reconoció un nombre en la caligrafía que resumía las fotos en la parte trasera. Palideció.

 

—Puedes quedártelas —repitió, con mucha menos convicción—. Mi… esa persona fue borrada de la familia hace décadas. Estas fotografías serían destruidas —susurró, aunque distraído con la imagen que, ahora que sabía inofensiva, lo fascinaba.

 

Harry lo observó por largos segundos, sin querer interrumpir el momento.

 

—¿Sabes algo? Puedes dejarlas aquí. Las guardaré en los archivos y podrás verlas cuando quieras. Y puedes… quizás si encuentras más puedes venir a dejarlas.

 

Draco lo miró a los ojos y asintió. Harry tragó en seco.

 

—O podrías sólo venir.

 

Draco alzó una ceja, Harry hizo un gesto de dolor.

 

—Perdón, la sutileza...

 

—Está bien —dijo Draco, por primera vez con una sonrisa jugando en su boca—. Si quisiera sutileza aceptaría salir con un Ravenclaw.

 

Por un momento Harry se sintió confundido, luego sorprendido.

 

—Oh. Genial. Podemos…

 

—Sí.

 

—Bien.

 

Draco escribió algo en una tarjeta, se la dejó en el escritorio y se dio la vuelta. Antes de que saliera, Harry no pudo evitarlo:

 

—Hey, Draco…

 

Sin dejar de caminar hacia la salida, Draco lo interrumpió.

 

—Menciona las fotografías y buscaré un objeto realmente oscuro sólo por el placer de metértelo por donde más te duela.

 

Harry hizo un gesto compungido.

 

—Entendido.

 

Draco se giró y le sonrió de nuevo.

 

—Bien.


End file.
